9 Month Paradigm Shift
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: After spending one night together, Sheldon and Penny discover something that is much too big to keep hidden for long, forcing both of them to grow up and take on the scariest paradigm of all... being a parent.
1. Just To Check

I was asleep on the couch when I heard those telltale knocks.

_Knock knock knock_ "Penny!" _knock knock knock _"Penny!" _knock knock knock_ "Penny!"

Sheldon Cooper, who else? I groaned, irritated and got up to answer. I opened the door to see a rather flushed physicist standing in my doorway clutching a brown paper bag. "Hello Penny, were you sleeping?" he asked, probably picking up on my skewed my hair and groggy disposition. I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"What do you need honey?" I asked. He stepped inside and set the bag down on the coffee table. He looked at me and wrung his hands nervously.

"Penny," he began seriously. "You remember that night a couple of weeks ago?"

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You mean that night we got drunk and had sex?" I asked absentmindedly. He nodded. "Sheldon I thought we agreed not to talk about this." I sighed.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just that I've been counting since your last cranky day and realized that your period is a few days late." He blurted, I froze, glaring at him.

"You time my periods by how bitchy I get?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Penny, PMS is something all females must go through, it's okay." He said, unabashed. "The real issue here is that I might have infected one of your ovaries with a parasite known only as _homo sapien_." He fumbled with his bag and I saw a little box appear in his hand.

"Sheldon sweetie," I responded, exasperated. "I'm not pregnant! It was just a one night stand and nothing's going to come of it." He didn't look soothed in the least.

"Please just cooperate for once Penny, for me." He asked nicely. I glared at him before snatching the little box away from him.

"Fine!" I snapped.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door to my apartment was that Penny was crying in Sheldon's arms. The second thing I noticed was that Sheldon was crying too. I stopped dead and couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight.

Big fat tears dripped from the end of his hooked nose as he looked dully up at me from his spot on the couch. I had never seen Sheldon cry, not in the four years of me knowing him. He was devoid of any extremities of human emotion. He considered himself above such petty weakness, in his own words.

"What's wrong with Penny?" I said, panicked. Penny peeked up from the crook of Sheldon's nose.

"L-l-leonard." The lanky man holding her said quietly. Penny let loose a wail and buried her face in Sheldon again.

I watched as he picked her up and carried her down the hallway to his room. The door shut and I strained my ears to hear Penny's frantic sobs and Sheldon's hushed attempts to calm her with no longstanding effects.


	2. Questions

I didn't know exactly what was going on with Sheldon, he seemed quiet, a rare thing for him. He picked at his food, and I often came home at night to see him pacing across the floor or in Penny's apartment, talking in hushed tones.

He went to work, did all the normal things that were custom to Sheldon, but his heart wasn't in it. Penny was avoiding me; her eyes had taken on a semi permanent red shade as if she was suffering from sleepless nights full of tears and worry.

I knew something was happening and I was frustrated by the fact that I wasn't being let in on the secret. I had tried to talk to Penny but I had always been deflected and she had retreated into the safety of her apartment.

I toyed with the keys on my Alienware laptop as I waited to hear the steps that belonged to the woman that lived across the hallway from me. I had decided while Sheldon was taking a nap I would strike, corner her, and demand answers.

I got up to go grab a coke from the fridge and popped it open, taking a sip. It was Wednesday so Wolowitz and Koothrapali would be coming over tonight with take-out for us to eat while watching America's Next Top Model on E. I examined the menu that Sheldon had taped on the fridge within the first week of me moving in with him.

I was well acquainted with it, but I still found myself looking at it when I was bored and trying to pass the time. I took another sip of my soda and paused as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I set the can down on the island and ran through the living room to peak out my peephole to see if it was her.

It was indeed, Penny, standing there in her work uniform as she fumbled with her keys. I opened the door quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Penny." I said, she turned and gasped, clutching her chest.

"Holy hell Leonard, you gave me a frickin' heart attack." She stated, annoyed.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said, she looked up once more at me before abruptly turning back to fiddle with her keys.

"I don't have time right now, I'm a little busy but if you want to-"

I cut her off as I sealed off the exit of her apartment. She looked panicked as she took a step back. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what's going on-"

"Penny!" I swore as I saw Sheldon hovering in our doorway. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at me but his face was pale and his hands were shaking. Penny looked back at the lanky man and shook her head, tears escaping from her eyes.

Sheldon moved her gently out of the way and came to a halt in front of me; he roughly pushed me out of the way and then motioned for the blonde waitress to enter her apartment. She nodded gratefully and I watched her disappear behind her door.

"Leonard, you leave her alone." Sheldon stated fiercely. I took a step back as I saw Sheldon's eyes, wide and wild.

"I just wanted to know what was going on!" I protested, adjusting my glasses. "You guys need to tell me! I can help you!"

The physicist looked doubtful as he pushed past me to go back into our apartment. "Leave her alone Leonard." He repeated before walking back to his room. I was left standing there in the hallway


	3. Marriage Paradox

The nerve of some people, I could hardly believe how intrusive Leonard could be. I had taken to avoiding him with a newfound gusto, spending the nights at Penny's apartment more and more.

I couldn't bear the thought that my DNA, the DNA I had hoped would create from a single cell the next great mind, was resting in the womb of my roommate's ex-girlfriend. It had been a serious lapse in judgment but my cold, calculating brain knew enough that I couldn't simply leave her to be sentenced to a fate of caring for a child that would be far smarter than she ever would ever aspirate.

I was a weak man when it came to Penny. We were… friends, she made me French toast on French toast day, and in turn, I taught her Klingon on Saturdays. I knew from social situations provided to me by the media that friendships usually didn't end in drunken sex and children, that was for the romantics and writers of fan fiction.

I used the key that Penny had given me to open her apartment, setting my laptop case down next to the door and putting the keys in the bowl she had connived to keep her from misplacing them.

"Sheldon? Is that you?" I heard a voice emanating from the bedroom. Penny was obviously here; I racked my mind and remembered that she had a short shift on Wednesdays. She must've gotten home about three hours previous.

"Yes Penny, I am here." I responded. "What are you doing?" I asked. She appeared, her blonde hair tucked into a bun and a grin on her face.

"Hey moonpie, I'm just folding my laundry. I rented a movie too if you want to watch it with me tonight. Are you staying over at your place?"

"No, I suppose I'll stay here again if you don't mind." I responded. "What movie?"

"Uh… Social Network, that one about the guy-"

"Who made Facebook, I know of it, yes." Penny poked her head out of her room to frown at me. I realized that she was trying to be extra nice and while I had yet to understand her motives for doing so, I knew that my smartassery was not appreciated in the least. "I'd love to watch a movie tonight." I finished simply. She managed a strained smile before disappearing into her room again.

"Sheldon, I made an appointment with a doctor on Friday, he's going to check me out and give me all the needed medicine and whatnot." Her voice wafted through to me as I took a look at the dishes accumulating in the sink.

"Do you need help paying?" I asked.

"Er, if you wouldn't mind covering that I would appreciate it." She said, I thought back to the money I had hidden in the secret compartment of my life size R2 D2 lego model. There was near five hundred dollars in bills stuffed in there. I moved away from the kitchen, more specifically, the dishes and went to Penny's room.

Her form was one a man could find favor in I supposed. She was small in frame, her eyes were nice, and she held all those Arian qualities that people mistook for American.

"I can manage," I said, leaning up against the doorframe. She was busy, working over her laundry and didn't look up.

I was very glad that she wasn't old fashion in the sense where she thought babies equaled marriage. I knew that if my mother got involved such a thing would be evident, but I hated the idea.

To be dependent on someone, for life, sharing your mind and secrets with them… I wouldn't stand for such a thing. Especially someone of Penny's intelligence level, I shivered to think of it. I, Sheldon Cooper Ph.D, trapped in a permanent relationship with Penny, her less than average IQ, and my child (no doubt, born with the genetic makeup to be a prodigy).

I knew many things, but of the family dynamic, I was utterly useless.


	4. Oatmeal Day

The morning was harsh, I was awoken by my churning stomach and I got up and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. Sheldon was sleeping on the couch; his gentle breathing comforted me as I leaned over the porcelain stand.

_Damn baby_, I glared at the bowl. I helped myself up and walked into the living room. Sheldon was snoozing heavily, his body curled up into a little ball and his mouth twitched with the faintest of smiles. He was a sweet man, a good neighbor, but I could never be with him in the sense that this child inside me was created under. It was too much to ask, he was… well, he was Sheldon for Christ's sake!

He was too smart, arrogant, annoying, a pain in the ass in every way imaginable. It would be like caring for two children. The clock hanging over my TV set told me that it was 10:30 and I had the day off. The urge to clean hit me as my eyes fell on the foreboding pile of dishes in my sink. I walked over and began to scrub, putting them each in the dishwasher.

As I worked I thought of what to do about this problem that was looming over my head like a black cloud. Sheldon didn't seem to have wrapped his head around the idea of having a child, I didn't think he really wanted it. After all, wouldn't it just be a hiccup in his career? Having to care for a child would be a pain for him.

I loaded the last of the plates into the dishwasher and wiped my hands on a rag.

"…Penny?" I heard a voice; I turned and saw a groggy Sheldon sitting up on the couch. His hair was a little tousled and he seemed disoriented.

"Yes moonpie, I'm here." I said, smiling reassuringly at his disgruntled form.

"Hm…" he seemed comforted by my voice and he lay down again. "It's oatmeal day…" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Well then get up and I'll make you some oatmeal." I stated.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, snapping his head up to look at me.

"Morning sickness." I replied.

"Oh…." He looked mystified as if the notion of something growing inside of me had just now been remembered. He stood up, swaying a bit, before walking over into the kitchen with me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to erm, cause you physical problems."

"Sweetie, I'm pregnant. Physical problems come with the job." He didn't say anything now, but he took a seat in a chair and watched me make him his breakfast. Sheldon was cute I supposed, he was a nerd, but he was tall, and he had nice eyes. If he wasn't so socially awkward he might make a great boyfriend for another equally abnormal girl.

"What day is it?" he asked, I glanced at my calendar.

"Thursday, my appointment is on Friday." He nodded.

"Am I allowed to come?" he said, fiddling. This took me by surprise and I looked at him. His eyes were locked onto me for a few minutes before I had to look away.


	5. Defiled Living Spaces

After I had eaten the oatmeal that Penny had so graciously provided me I gathered up my things and made the journey across the hallway to my apartment. The nights on Penny's couch had thrown me all out of sorts and I still found myself ill-rested as if I hadn't fallen asleep at all.

I fumbled with my keys and wearily opened the door; Leonard didn't turn from his position in the kitchen. I made a face at the Thai food that was left on the coffee table and turned to my roommate, narrowing my eyes. His back didn't seem to notice the obvious hostility.

Thursday was a workday but I supposed that other things were in order, why not take Penny somewhere? I thought such a kind gesture would be socially acceptable. After all, didn't pregnant women like to be treated and pampered?

I passed Leonard and began moving towards my room, my intended purpose was to take a shower and then head back over to Penny's and spend the day with her… almost like a date. I set my things on my bed and selected my Thursday underwear along with a fitting t-shirt and pants.

Cracking the door, I ventured down the hallway to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping out of my dirty outfit. The hot water spilled down my back and I closed my eyes.

Bathing was nice, it cleaned you, rid you of those horrid germs. I dully remembered Leonard talking about the H1N1 at the university… I'd have to remember to head to Costco and pick up more hand sanitizer.

I soaped myself up and began scrubbing furiously, the way I normally did, the only time I (or anyone else for that matter) ever touched himself. Save for Penny… damn her.

I rinsed myself off and shut off the water, stepping out, groping for my towel. Hot water reduced sperm count, which was good; I made another mental note to start soaking in hot tubs whenever possible.

I dried off and began dressing in my new set of clothes, the purple shirt fitting my frame as it always did, not too tight around the neckline, just right around the shoulders. I slipped my underwear on, then my boxers.

Leonard was gone when I entered the living room again, he hadn't waited for me to ask if I was going to work. "How rude." I remarked to the kitchen, opening the front door and crossing the hallway to 4B.

"Penny," knock knock knock. "Penny," knock knock knock. "Penny." The door opened and I saw her surprised face.

"Hello sweetie," she said. "Aren't you supposed to be at work today?"

"It's 'anything-can-happen Thursday'." I blurted, scrounging for a reason. "I'm spending the day with you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, Sheldon… I don't think that's going to happen…"

"Penny," I said in constricted tones. "I cannot go back into my apartment. Leonard is angry with me and so he has defiled my living space in an unspeakable fashion. I would rather spend the next few hours with you in _this_ disgusting living space… at least it smells like chamomile in here."

Penny glared at him. "What did Leonard do?" she asked.

"He left Thai food on the coffee table… and yesterday wasn't even Thai food night. The nerve of some people." I huffed, walking in and sitting on the couch I had spent the night on. I looked around to find it substantially cleaner then when I had exited that morning.

"I've just been cleaning," she said, disappearing into her room again.

"Have you now?" I commented. She walked back out and put her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean Sheldon?" she snapped.

I looked at her with widened eyes, a bit taken aback. "It means exactly what I said!" I replied indignantly. Penny eyed me but went back to where she had been.

"Honestly… Penny, if I didn't know that your uterus was currently occupied I'd say that you were PMS-ing." I stated.

"Yeah well, pregnancy is a whole other world my friend."

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

I made a weak attempt at a laugh as she came back into the living room and flopped down next to me. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Perhaps a friendly lunch or shopping trip?" I offered. She eyed me but shrugged.

"Come on moonpie," she sighed. "I'll get the car."

I stood and followed her down the steps. "You know Sheldon? I've been thinking…" Penny said to me. I resisted the urge to snort as I continued down the flights.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we just nip this whole thing in the bud? I can head down to the clinic and just get rid of it. It would never have to have happened and you can get on with your life, be a genius, I can continue with my job." Her words struck me as strange and I stopped, cocking my head at her.

"You don't mean terminate the pregnancy do you?" I said.

"Well, yes." She replied, stopping to look back at me.

"But… that's…." I looked at the ground, thinking. "I haven't thought of that." I allowed my head to move back up to Penny.

"I think that it would be best." She said simply.

"But what if this is my prodigy I've been waiting for?" I asked her.

"I'm not allowing any child to be your lab rat, regardless of circumstances." She said fiercely. Her fire startled me as I kept on walking.

"Why the ferocity?" I inquired.

"Because, I don't want it to have expectations… I just want it to be itself." She returned, holding open the door for me as I went through. "And I'm not even saying there'll be an _it_. I think that we just need to move on, accepting that accidents happen."

I thought back to that night as I opened the car door and she started the vehicle. The blind groping, the feelings of elation and ecstasy that had encased my body; I had never felt more alive, maybe at that moment even harbored some small feelings for Penny… until of course I woke up the next morning and realized that it was just Penny.

Then I thought to my genius germinating in her womb. I did the calculations and there was a good chance that the child would have an above average IQ, a very good chance. It would probably inherit his hair and eye color, blonde hair and green eyes were very recessive… but maybe it would be sign that the child was destined to be intelligent. I doubted it highly though, Penny had both the recessive traits and she was dumber than a sack of rocks. But that could also attribute to many other factors….

"Sheldon!" Penny said again. I looked over at her, alarmed.

"Yes?" he said.

"You've been standing there for five minutes, get in the car." She snapped. I hurriedly did as she instructed.


End file.
